Cat and Mouse
by butterfly.cell
Summary: When Jack gets bored, very little can stop him from chasing what he wants. In fact, running away just makes him want it more... But will Ianto realise that? Rated M for graphicness! Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1: Jack's World

Right, so I was thinking about what to do whilst I wait for comments and opinions on 'And So It Begins... Again' and I decided to start up another story, more light hearted and fun... More Jack/Ianto heat going on! This is what I came up with.

It's based around 3 months after 'Cyber Woman' (S01 E04) after Ianto's returned to the hub. It won't be parallel to the TV series, because I don't want it to have to get grim or serious via following the death of Estelle and then he fiasco of Countrycide (great episode, it's just a fiasco for the characters to go through). It's really just a bit of fun with how these two became and item really. I'm not sure whether this would really have happened, but i like to think the possibility is still open!

The POV will change every other chapter, to give good coverage of the thoughts and feelings for each of the men, but the storyline will just continue through, overlapping slightly at each end. If I feel the burning need to have both sides of the story as it happens, they'll be in the same chapter. Hopefully, I won't need to do that too often.

That's only the gameplan. It may not get beyond a 2 or 3 chapters... I'll see how it goes down. But have fun reading this one! Please review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own any of the characters below, they belong to Russel T. Davies (as I'm sure you're all aware) but I like to play with them and make them do pretty things every so often... Well, nost hours of the day really... The stuff you get are just the most coherent of my Torchwood ramblings!

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

_Chapter 1: Jack's World_

Jack stood in the board room and looked down at the hub. Toshiko was working diligently at her station, Owen was trying to open a file without getting blood on it and Gwen was doing something. He frowned, trying to remember just what it was that Gwen did. He usually assumed that she was doing the humane side of things; finding people's addresses, finding their families… Doing generally idiotic things that seemed to make the work environment a lot less sterilised. Sometimes she pissed the hell out of him, thinking she could get away with anything and everything. Little did she know that every time she did something against the rules, Jack noted it down and put it in his safe. Eventually, he would punish her for every single broken rule, but right now, it was easier to just pull the angry face and give her the cold treatment for a day or two. He wouldn't let any of his team get away with anything illegal.

Except Ianto. The rest of the team had expected Jack to execute him, or at least retcon him and move him to Glasgow after the incident with Lisa. Despite this, they'd understood why Jack had given him a month's suspension and then allowed him back into the hub. Ianto had been right about one thing. None of them had ever asked him anything about his personal life, so they were all happy to give him a second chance, all feeling partially responsible for the pain Ianto must've been feeling.

However, Jack had kept a much closer eye on him since then, making him come on runs, rarely leaving him alone for more than 10 minutes.

There were two reasons for this. The first was quite simply that he needed to make sure Ianto didn't sneak in any other alien threats. A half darlek grandmother would be murder to explain to HQ. The second was that he found watching Ianto suitably pleasing. If Jack was up in his office, he'd make sure he had a TV tuned into the camera nearest to Ianto, so he could watch the young man's movements clearly.

From his vantage point, he saw that Ianto was reading a book in the Tourist Office. Jack leaned the camera down to get a closer look, trying to read over his shoulder. Apparently, the camera had made a bit too much noise, as Ianto whipped around in his seat and glared at the camera. Jack had a feeling that Ianto knew it was him on the other side. With that, Ianto tucked the book into a drawer, locked it and walked out of the Office and into the hub. Jack cursed himself silently, but felt the thrill of a challenge for himself: To find out what Ianto had been reading.

He decided now would be a good moment to roll up his shirt sleeves and then jumped up from his desk, swinging out of his office and strolling down to the work stations to search for Ianto. He was greeted by Tosh, Gwen and Owen putting on their coats.

"We just got a call, Jack." Tosh flicked her hair from her collar, straightened the jacket then smiled. "You two can stay behind. It's just a case of picking some stuff up and retconning the witnesses. We'll be back in a couple of hours!" Jack nodded and waved as they all moved from the hub.

Once they'd left, he slipped his hands in his pockets and turned slowly to search for his Tea-boy. Much to his satisfaction, Ianto was standing over the coffee machine and trying to make himself invisible. Jack smirked to himself and crept up behind him, standing only a few inches away from the young man. He saw with pleasure that the muscles in his back tautened a little at his approach. He leant even closer, his mouth less than an inch from Ianto's ear

"Ianto… Would you mind making me a coffee?" His voice was barely more than a whisper as he breathed in the young man's ear. He had to suppress a laugh as he watched Ianto trying to battle his body for control.

After a long moment, Ianto managed to stutter out a few words of affirmation and Jack decided to have mercy on him. Backing away to the other side of the kitchen. He leant back on the wall, crossing his legs and folding his arms across his chest, looking Ianto up and down as the young man flustered and flapped his way through making the drink Jack had asked for. Oh how fun it was to mess with the composed and professional Ianto Jones.

He smiled seductively at Ianto as he turned to hand him the steaming mug, amused at his attempt to avert his eyes. He then hurriedly turned away again and made to exit the room

"Ianto?" Jack spoke and Ianto froze, unable to make himself move. Again, Jack almost ruined the atmosphere and had to suppress the laugh that was tickling the back of his throat.

"Yes, Sir?" Ianto swallowed audibly and managed to compose his voice to speak, yet he stayed facing away from his tormentor.

"Ianto… I was wondering…" He put his coffee down and moved towards the young man, trailing his fingers down his arm as he got closer. Standing merely inches from him again, he let his fingers rest on the back of Ianto's hand, feeling the shudder that passed through him. "If you're not too busy… I was thinking maybe you could help me do some… archiving… This evening, after everyone's gone home."

Jack was breathing gently on Ianto's neck, turning on every charm he could remember… And there were a lot of them. He didn't envy Ianto's position at all, but he was impressed with the amount of dignity he had managed to keep about himself. He watched as Ianto screwed his eyes up and mouthed wordlessly to himself before nodding, still not looking at Jack.

"Certainly, Sir." He made to move away and Jack let him go this time. He grinned to himself, pleased with the work he'd done in the past few minutes. He retrieved his coffee and settled himself back in his office, turning his attention back to the CCTV footage of Ianto's activities within the hub.


	2. Chapter 2: Ianto's World

Now it's time for poor old Ianto's point of view! You've got to feel sorry for him really... No one can escape the charm and dashing good looks of Captain Jack Harkness... can they?

The story continues cos I felt it was far too fun to let lie! There's not really anything else to say right now, as the first chapter was posted not long ago. There'll probably be more Jack/Ianto babble from me in later chapters (as anyone who's read 'And So It Begins... Again' knows). Enjoy this though and review please!

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own any of the characters, they belong to Russel T. Davies. He just hasn't noticed that I've borrowed them for a while...

* * *

_Chapter 2: Ianto's World_

Ianto kept as still as he could, trying to slow his breathing down as much as he could. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that Jack wouldn't do anything else, that he wouldn't touch him again. He was already far to aroused for his liking, and he didn't want Jack knowing that he was having any effect on him at all.

He nodded, managing to keep his eyes staring straight ahead, finally trusting himself to speak. "Certainly, Sir." He'd willed himself to move forwards and was praying to the same God who'd answered him a moment before that Jack would let him walk away. He did.

When Ianto was safely back in the Tourist Office, he sat down, sighing heavily and burying his face in his hands. He couldn't deny that Jack was an attractive guy, and he definitely couldn't deny that he'd never thought about what he looked like underneath his military style work clothes. The thought of that almost pushed him back to the state he'd been in in the kitchen.

He let out an exasperated growl and ran his hands through his hair, looking around the room. Eventually, he picked up a file and started working through it, his mind flickering between the paper before him, Jack in his office and the evening that was sure to ensue. He barely noticed when the other walked in the door, laughing and joking about what they'd just seen. He just hit the button which opened the hidden door down to the hub, trying to submerse himself in the file again.

He failed miserably as Owen came up behind him and grabbed his upper arm, dragging him reluctantly away from his desk.

"Come on tea-boy, we're all thirsty for some magic coffee." He grinned and pushed Ianto through the doorway ahead of him.

"Okay, okay, fine." Ianto straightened his suit and smoothed down the waistcoat which Owen had so callously rumpled up. "All you had to do was ask politely."

Owen muttered something under his breath as Ianto stalked off to the kitchen to sort the coffee out for the team. He suddenly realised he'd have to make another one for Jack and spent several minutes trying to come up with a good excuse for forgetting to make a coffee for the Captain. Realising it was futile to even pretend that Jack wouldn't make a fuss about being left out, he shuffled awkwardly to Jack's office and remained standing outside, looking in.

"Sir?" Jack looked up, saw who it was and grinned. Ianto felt his heart drop about a foot into his stomach. This was going to be hard. "I'm making coffee, would you like a refill?" There it was, that grin, still there, trying to draw Ianto in closer. He wasn't saying anything, just maintaining that oh-so dazzling smile of his. "Sir?"

"Why, Ianto, I would _love_ a cup of your fantastic coffee." He was still grinning as he held up the empty mug from earlier. Ianto's heart sank a little further, now residing somewhere amongst his intestines. "Could you possibly take this cup back to the kitchen?" Oh, how he was layering up his voice. It wasn't going to work… Was it?

"Of course, sir." Ianto forced a smiled and edged into the office, keeping as much distance as he could between the two of them. He reached out to take the mug from Jack and felt the deliberate brush of their skin as Jack made it harder for him to escape. Taking a deep breath, Ianto pulled the cup free of Jack's grasp and walked out of the room, not looking back. He didn't need to turn around to know that Jack was doing one of his victory fist clenches in the direction of the door. Ianto just rolled his eyes and moved off to make the coffee.

He stood and pondered over what Jack's real intentions were as the coffee machine bubbled happily away next to him. Ever since he'd come back to work, Jack had been paying close attention to him. At first, he'd assumed it would be so he couldn't make any more mistakes that threatened the security of the hub. It wasn't for a few weeks that it started to dawn on Ianto that there was more to Jack's interest than the safety of the team.

He shook his head violently to clear it and found the coffee machine was almost finished. He managed to keep his mind off Jack as he prepared the coffee, almost dreading the fact that he'd have to enter the custom made Ianto-trap Jack was setting for him in his office. Sighing, he piled the cups onto a tray and made his way around the work stations, handing out to their respective owners.

Putting on a neutral face, he strode into Jack's office. His plan was to go in, put the mug on the desk and walked straight back out, no questions asked. No such luck.

A furious torrent of fluent swearing seared through his head as Jack applied his grin back onto his face. He held his hand out for the coffee Ianto was bringing him and performed the same trick as he had earlier, his fingertips just skimming over Ianto's, sending tingles along his arm. Snatching his hand back, Ianto turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks as Jack started to talk. He closed his eyes and muttered another silent prayer to the God from earlier and turned around.

"What was that, sir?" He managed to keep his voice level and polite.

"I said, this is one of your best coffees yet." He took another sip, and as if to emphasise his point, licked his lips and sighed happily. Ianto smoothly dropped the tray down in front of his crotch, holding it with both hands. He reassured himself that nothing was actually happening to him, the tray was just there in case it did. Which it wasn't going to, because Jack wasn't going to get the best of him. But just in case it did…

Jack seemed to have noticed this small movement and the sparkle of recognition flashed in his eyes. Other than that, he hadn't moved at all.

Suddenly, he stood up, hands on his desk, craning his neck towards to door. "Right guys, that's it for today!" Ianto looked at him in horror. Jack flashed him another grin and moved out of his office to stand in the doorway. Ianto didn't dare move.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack's World

Alright, I have two apologies to make to you all. First off, I'm sorry that this has taken a long time coming... It seems an age since I wrote the last chapter. I just felt that given the current circumstances of my GCSE coursework deadlines, I would concentrate on keeing at least one of my stories regularly updated. As it already had more reviews and chapters, I decided to carry on with 'And So It Begins... Again.' Give me a week and a hlaf, and they'll both be updated regualrly again!

The second apology is for it being so short. I don't exactly know why it is, but somehow, After I got to the place where it ends I thought "POV CHANGE TIME!" and stopped it. But it's quality, not quantity, right? I hope it's good enough to make up for the 500 /- less words than the other chapters! Enjoy it whatever you think though.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Russel T. Davies. I will, of course, start acting out this fan fic just as soon as I get my action figures... just as soon as they're released. -makes zombie noises- Jack and Ianto figures... mmmmwwwooooooaaaarrrggghhhh...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: Jack's World_

Jack caught the nonchalant movement that Ianto performed with the tray, dropping it from under his arm to in front of his waist, gripping it with both hands. He kept a cool face, trying not to alert Ianto to the fact that he'd seen the casual movement.

His mind started to wander beneath Ianto's clothes as he regarded the young man silently. As if out of no where, he decided the time was right. The look in Ianto's eyes and the expression on his face was too good to give up. Now was the time for the next step in the proceedings.

Leaning forwards on his desk, he looked through to the hub and projected his voice out. "Right guys, that's it for today!" He looked up to see the horror on Ianto's face as Jack's words set in. It was an extremely cute expression, and Jack made sure to memorise that piece of information for future use.

He moved around his desk and stood in the doorway, for the dual purpose of hurrying everyone along and making sure Ianto stayed in the room. He had a feeling that the young man's legs had gone numb from shock, as there wasn't a sound from behind him. He smirked at that and looked out at the other three Torchwood members.

"Come ON guys! I just gave you the evening off and you're not gone yet?!" Jack's voice was a little more impatient than he'd expected it to be and he silently cursed himself for the slip in persona.

"Okay, okay… Christ, Jack!" Owen was shrugging on his leather jacket and peering around the hub. "You got any idea where Ianto is? He said he was going to join us for a beer tonight."

Jack looked around at Ianto curiously, who then blushed deeply and looked away. Jack leaned on the doorframe and gestured for him to come to the door. Ianto moved unsteadily towards the hub, trying to keep his distance from Jack, but failed. Jack moved his leg further out and Ianto almost tripped in a vain attempt to prevent physical contact between them.

"Ianto, are you coming with us, or what?" Owen folded his arms across his chest and waited for the reply. Jack gently ran his foot along the back of Ianto's calf and saw the young man hesitate in his answering, his eyes closing for a long moment before he opened his mouth to reply.

"Sorry, Owen. Jack asked me to help him with some archiving… It'll back up if we don't get it sorted today… you know what Jack's like…" Jack frowned a little at that comment and remembered to add an extra few minutes onto the chase that was to follow. He pushed past Ianto and gave him a pointed look, directing him into the office. He watched Ianto back away with a little hint of fear in his eyes, and turn to lean on the railing and make the others hurry up. He was beginning to feel a little impatient.

Finally, after a long and stressful ten minutes, Owen was dragging Tosh out of the hub by the back of her coat, insisting that she leave the computers running their scan on their own. She struggled and objected but ultimately conceded and followed him reluctantly form the hub as he caught up with Gwen.

Jack waited for the huge cog door to slide shut and for the alarm to stop sounding before turning round to see Ianto peering at something him his hand. Jack found himself shaken slightly off guard as he crept closer to the young man, looking down at his palm and seeing a round object sitting there.

It was a stopwatch, with a brass back and button and a shiny glass cover, showing the second hand ticking around. Ianto depressed the button and the arm stopped.

"12 minutes and 37 seconds, sir." Ianto looked up and smiled at him. Jack just frowned a little in confusion. "Between me entering the office and everyone else leaving."

"Well, well, well… I see you're prepared for this evening then." Jack bent down, placing a hand on each arm of the chair Ianto was sitting in, lowering his face to Ianto's, only and inch or so away. Ianto slid down in his seat to put a little more distance between there eyes and looked earnestly up at Jack. He felt the young man's legs brush his own gently and he had to fight back the shiver that threatened to loosen his grip on the arms.

He felt his eyelids flicker and cursed silently as he realised the unintentional staring contest had been lost, giving Ianto the smallest of victories. He made a mental to take suitable compensation for that.

He quickly regained composure and looked back at Ianto, but realised there had been a slight, but nevertheless dramatic, shift in power between the two of them. There was a glint of something other than fear in his eyes. Was Ianto mocking him?!

Jack growled slightly, wondering just what Ianto was thinking. Maybe this was going to be harder than he'd first thought. Ianto seemed to have played this game before.


	4. Chapter 4: Ianto's World

Okay, sorry for taking so long (again) to write the next in this fic... I promise to update more regularly from now on! I'm more in the mood for naughty Jack and Ianto stuff, and this is the outlet! I'll still be keeping 'And So It Begins... Again' going, as I'm determined to get it up to 13 parts with 10 chapters each in the forseeable future. 

I hope this was worth waiting for, if not, I promise to work extra hard on the next installment! Reviews keep my muses awake and pushing me to writ, so please leave them 

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own any of the characters in here, they belong to Russel T. Davies... I just borrow them alot. I may give them back sometime soon, though I doubt it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Ianto's World

Ianto moved back into the office, his mind racing. He needed a way to stall Jack, to stop him from getting his way. Ianto didn't think he could deal with it on that particular day. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to concentrate his mind on something other than what Jack might be about to do to him. He felt a smooth, round object sitting in the bottom of his right trouser pocket. The cool brass back and smooth glass front of the stopwatch were reassuring, calming even. 

He drew it from his pocket and looked at it thoughtfully. After turning it around a couple of times, he allowed himself a grin of triumph and depressed the button, watching the second hand start to tick around the face. 

Ianto sat himself down on the chair and relaxed, sighing as he watched Jack's back as the American stared down at the hub, tapping his foot impatiently. He had to struggle to stop himself from chuckling out loud. 

Every so often, he'd glance down at the stopwatch in his hand and check the time. 5 minutes… 7 minutes 19 seconds… 11 minutes 7 seconds… Finally, Jack turned around and closed the door behind him, slinking towards Ianto, standing in front of him.

"12 minutes and 37 seconds, sir." He felt another thrill of triumph at the look of confusion on Jack's face. "Between me entering the office and everyone else leaving."

"Well, well, well… I see you're prepared for this evening then." He leaned forwards and placed a hand on either side of Ianto resting on the arms of the chairs. He grinned like a shark, but this time, Ianto smiled back, sinking a little lower in the seat to avoid Jack getting too close to his face. He casually let his knee brush against one of Jack's legs and had to stop himself from smiling even harder at the look that momentarily caught Jack's features.

Jack caught the mocking look that must've shown in his eyes and he let out an extremely sexy half growl, obviously of annoyance. Ianto just continued to smile, waiting to see how Jack would counter, how he would try to regain the power. In the rather unexpected events, Ianto had found himself, quite pleasantly, in control.

He took the momentary lapse in Jack's façade to lean forwards, his mouth less than an inch away from Jack's ear.

"How about that archiving then… _Sir_…" He let the word hang in the air and felt Jack tense before him. Maybe this would be more fun than he first expected. 

Ianto watched, amused as Jack stared him straight in the eyes, a lazy, seductive smile playing on his lips. That was unexpected. He kept a good distance away, allowing Ianto to focus on those clear blue eyes perfectly. A long moment of silence hung in the air as Ianto felt his confidence waver ever so slightly. Why was he challenging Jack Harkness at a game he'd win the gold medal for in the Olympics? 

He managed to compose himself again as Jack formed the beginnings of a sentence.

"So, Ianto Jones." His voice was a deep, husky noise which Ianto felt as much as heard. "I thought we could start with organising the files in here… Getting things in their rightful places and so on…"

Ianto swallowed loudly, and the corner of Jack's mouth twitched up. How the hell was he going to get out of this one! In a split second, he decided on one thing. He had to put some distance between them. 

He placed his hands on Jack's chest and pushed him back, creating enough space to slip out and go stand by the door, hands in pockets again. He watched nervously as Jack sat back on the edge of his desk and continued to smile at him. God help him, that smile… When exactly had it been that the simple way Jack's mouth tilted had caused the stirring sensation in the pit of his stomach?

This wasn't a good sign. Ianto decided to carry on the pretence of filing, knowing all too well what Jack really had in mind. It struck him that he actually had no idea as to why Jack had instigated this session. He would have to find out.

"So, where shall we start, sir?" Ianto managed to smile briefly before looking around for files. He moved over to the desk and sat down behind it, pulling the folders towards him. He was just flipping the top one open to have a look at the title page when he felt hands on his shoulders, sliding down over his chest.

His shoulders tensed and his head snapped up. Not good. He hadn't noticed Jack move around behind him, and he was, unfortunately, trapped. He was currently at the mercy of the Captain. 

"Well, I was thinking that we could start with the _lower_ levels… and work our way up from there." Ianto felt an involuntary shudder pass through him and closed his eyes briefly to suppress the feeling of panic rising in his chest. 

"Certainly, sir. I'll just order these files and take them-" He gathered up the files and reasoned he could make a break for the door, head down to the archives on his own and be done with it. The confidence had faded away and was replaced by something akin to fear of what might happen if he let Jack go any further. 

Jack, however, had other plans, and when Ianto pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the door, he found himself stopped by a strong arm. It promptly removed the papers from his unresisting hands and gently placed itself on Ianto's chest. He shivered again and looked wildly at Jack. He was just smiling, that same, serene, seductive smile… And there was a glint in his eyes that Ianto couldn't place. 

He backed away slowly, trying to reach the door before Jack got to him. He felt the wood against his back and his hand reached out for the handle. His fingers tips no sooner brushed the metal when Jack's hand gripped his wrist tightly and pulled it away. His other hand was planted beside Ianto's head, on the door, and he was leaning in close to the Welshman. 

Ianto had to fight with himself to control his now erratic breathing and to stop the adrenaline from pumping through his veins. It would result in something he wasn't ready for. Not like this. 

All thoughts were turned to controlling his heart beat and ignoring the gentle heat radiating off the man standing so close to him. Ianto felt Jack's breath on his neck as he leaned down to kiss the skin just below his ear. It made Ianto's entire being tingle, and he didn't understand why. He tried to concentrate on anything but what Jack might do next, but when Jack's mouth move along his jaw line, creeping closer and closer to his own, the task became increasingly difficult. 


	5. Chapter 5: Jack's World

Ahhh, I'm in the mood for some sexy and seductive Jack and Ianto action after a day of being a serious music student finishing composistions and shizz... So here's the product of my wonderings!

I did find it a tad hard to get it to a suitable length, and I think it fell a little short of the other few chapters but I think the content is more than enough to make up for that (I hope.) So yes, enjoy! And there will be more of this and 'And So It Begins... Again' over the next couple of weeks (I'm on easter holidays now, yaaay) and hopefully there'll be a reasonable amount to keep you all on your toes!

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own Torchwood or any of the characters, they belong to Russel T. Davies, who I hope to work with at some point in the future.. either as a writer or a special FX dude Well, maybe in my dreams

_Chapter 5: Jack's World_

The thrill of the chase was starting to stir inside of Jack's stomach, and he had to use a surprising amount of self control to stop himself from grabbing Ianto there and then. Instead, he settled on backing the gorgeous young man into the door. When Ianto reached it and started to fumble for the handle, Jack's instincts took control and he grabbed his wrist, stopping the hand in its tracks.

He could feel Ianto's heart hammering his blood through his veins, the pulse in his wrist increasing with every inch closer Jack came to the young man. He had to suppress another smile to stop himself from ruining the moment. 

He placed his free hand against the door and leaned on it, moving in close to Ianto's frozen form, the man was obviously struggling with his movement capabilities. When he didn't move away, Jack decided to push his teasing to the next level and kissed Ianto's neck gently, savouring the taste of the Welshman's skin. He'd intended to stop after that one, but hadn't been able to resist moving his lips along Ianto's smooth jaw line, getting closer and closer to his goal. 

He felt Ianto shiver beneath him and pulled away just enough to breathe gently on Ianto's slightly parted lips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment and smiled a little. When he looked back at Ianto, he saw the young man in much the same dilemma he'd just found himself in, trying to stop himself from doing something to ruin the perfectly crafted tension between them. 

Taking his chance, whilst Ianto was still incapacitated, Jack leaned in again and captured the young man's immobile lips and kissed him. He felt a hand place itself on his chest and give a half hearted attempt to force the Captain away. 

After another, pulsing kiss, Jack drew back and smiled at the stunned Welshman. Ianto was staring at him, his mouth slightly open, his blue eyes wide and staring into Jack's with an expression of confusion. A dull, short stab of guilt gnawed on Jack's mind a little before he brushed it away and moved back from Ianto. 

He remembered precisely why he'd initiated this whole evening. The book. Jack had to find out the name of the book he'd been reading and just why it was that Ianto had hidden it from him. 

Curiosity flared in him and spurred on another wave of teasing seduction, all of which was directed straight at Ianto. He let go of the man's wrist and ran his fingers gently over the smooth silk of Ianto's suit jacket, letting them linger at the bottom of the material, tracing the hem gently as he moved his mouth closer to Ianto's. He kissed him softly, biting the Welshman's bottom lip gently as he pulled back a little.

He was extremely surprised when he felt Ianto's mouth on his a split second later, kissing him hard, the slightest hint of desperation present. Jack thought for a moment about what to do before deciding to go along with it. He moved his hands up to hold Ianto's face and kissed him back just as hard.

This was quickly becoming a lot more fun than what he'd prepared himself for. Ianto was a good kisser, and he had a sneaking feeling that he would be even better under different situations. He ran his hands down Ianto's neck and slowly down his chest again, stopping momentarily at each button to slip it open. He felt Ianto tense under his fingers as he pushed the jacket open and moved his hands around his waist, pulling the young man closer. 

He felt only the slightest of hesitations in Ianto's lips before he heard the files in Ianto's hands get thrown aside and felt hands on the back of his neck, keeping him close and keeping the violent kiss brilliantly alive.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ianto pulled his head away and Jack felt himself breathing a little faster than before, obviously a little oxygen deprived. He looked at Ianto with new respect and intrigue. Who would've known that such a talented and passionate lover resided in the smart and professional Ianto Jones? He smiled at the young man and watched the train of thought that ran behind his eyes. 

Ianto seemed to be a little bit shocked at himself and soon adopted an expression of embarrassment and apology, as if what had just occurred had been out of line.

That made Jack grin. He smiled in his cheeky boyish manner and Ianto ventured a small smile back at him. Jack removed one of his hands from behind Ianto, the other keeping him firmly pulled against him, and gently cupped Ianto's face, stroking his stunned lips with his thumb. 

After another moment, this time of isolated affection, Ianto cleared his throat and looked away, removing his hands from Jack's neck and placing them on his chest, pushing him away firmly. Jack realised that he had to tread carefully now, and complied with Ianto's wishes, backing away a little to his desk, perching on the edge again and folding his arms. 

He felt encouraged when Ianto didn't make a move to leave the office. He stood there, leaning on the door and avoiding Jack's eyes. Jack thought extremely carefully about how to proceed. Eventually, when Ianto looked up and met his gaze, he laid down the next step in his plan. 

"So, why don't you get those files and put them in order again?" Jack patted the desk beside him and nodded towards the pile of dishevelled papers on the floor. Ianto nodded curtly and bent down to gather together the files.

Jack couldn't resist a good look and tilted his head to the side and gave an appreciative humming noise. He noticed that Ianto's face had gotten a little more colour in it when he stood up and made his way over to the desk, tentatively sitting down on the desk chair. Jack watched him for a few minutes as he ordered the papers efficiently and finished collating them together into smart folders once more. He pushed back the surprise he felt at the speed at which the young man completed his task, and instead felt pleased that his plan could move forwards again so soon. He watched closely as Ianto stood up, clutching the neat pile of folders to his chest , and attempted to skirt around Jack and head out of the office. 

"Well then, Sir, I'll just go sort these files out, then I'll leave you to it for the night." Ianto avoided Jack's eyes again and stepped towards the door, obviously a little tense about the situation. Jack felt another small gnawing of guilt but brushed that away as well when he watched Ianto move to the door slowly, stepping carefully as if walking on egg shells.

With a quick change to his original plan, Jack stood up and moved behind him, waiting for him to open it before making his move. He bit back the laugh the threatened to sound as the door swung open, and just before Ianto stepped through the door, he reached out and squeezed Ianto's right butt cheek, sending the Welshman stumbling his way through the hub and down to the archives.

After a couple of minutes, he made his way down after Ianto, a spring in his step as he felt his ultimate goal move a little bit closer.


	6. Chapter 6: Ianto's World

Avas, I have returned! Sorry this took so long! I've just had alot of coursework and an Art exam to get through! This one also took a while to write as it's taking the story to another level, a level I've not really written before. To do that, I had to battle some reservations and get over a little embarassment that I was feeling about the whole chapter.

I must admit that I was putting this chapter off for as long as I could (even though I knew this was what I wanted this fic to be when I started writing it) purely because of the discomfort I knew I'd feel at writing it (though it wasn't as hard as I expected it to be at all!). Hopefully, this sort of thing will come alot more easily to me, so there'll be more of it in my one shots and this fic (And So It Begins... Again is to remain as it is rating-wise, and Janto-wise, thus the reason I created this, to get everything that's too much for that fic written up!).

I hope this was worth waiting so long for! It's got to be one of the longest times I've gone without writing a new chapter, and I feel bad about it, so sorry! I do thing the characterisation of Ianto is a little off in this chapter though... I hope to remedy that next time we have a Ianto chapter.

I also thought I'd let you know that I've been planning out 'And So It Begins... Again' through the parts, and there finale for it is stonking! I've got a fabulous idea for it from Part 10 - 13! Well, hopefully you'll all like that as well. Part 4: Chapter 2 is half written too, so don't worry!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all below, the characters belong to Russel T. Davies, John Barrowman and Gareth David-Lloyd

* * *

_Chapter 6: Ianto's World_

Ianto felt himself start to panic a little as he tried to get away from Jack. What the hell had he done? Why had he kissed his boss like that? Ianto shook his head violently and he stumbled through the corridors down to the vaults, trying to keep his mind off what had just happened.

_This is not good, not good at all… Shit, what was I thinking? Jack's not going to let me forget this… Shit…_ The words kept running through his head as he made his way into the vault room that the files needed to be archived into. He put the files down on the table and pulled open the filing drawer he needed.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps which made him freeze in place. He quickly forced all thoughts of running out of his head and concentrated on the fact that Jack was going to get his way, no matter what, so he might as well give him a run for his money. Ianto turned slowly to face the man standing behind him, hands in pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Sir?" Ianto met the cool blue eyes and raised his chin a fraction.

"I've just remembered, those files aren't for archiving, they're to be sent off to UNIT." Ianto felt his stomach flip. He wouldn't be able to hide down in the archives, he'd have to go back to Jack's office. "I thought I'd take them back upstairs for you."

"Sir, I'm perfectly capable of carrying a few files through the hub." Ianto gave him a sceptical stare and Jack's eyes flashed with amusement.

"Suit yourself!" He turned on his heel and Ianto watched him walk away, letting out a large sigh as Jack finally disappeared around a corner. He groaned and rubbed his face, thinking for a moment before grabbing the pile of paperwork and hurrying out of the vaults, cautiously making his way through the dark corridors.

He managed to safely get to the workstations before he felt the presence behind him; the breath on the back of his neck and the arm the wrapped around his waist. He had a split second to think before Jack twisted him around and planted another kiss on his lips. He tried to battle against it for a few seconds before his willpower gave out and he let himself sink into it. He was feebly trying to berate himself, but failed as Jack slipped his arms under his jacket and around his waist properly, like he had in the office.

He managed to keep enough awareness about himself to keep a grip on the files, and silently thanked the part of his brain that was controlling his left hand. Jack seemed to have sensed this as one of his hands moved to take the files, backing the young man into the nearest desk and leaving the files on the edge.

Finally, Ianto managed to drag his attention back to his surroundings and forced Jack off him hurriedly. The older man just looked at him quizzically, amused at the flustered expression on his face. Ianto felt himself losing control of his body and Jack stood close, legs brushing against his, leaning towards him.

Ianto closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He heard a deep, guttural chuckle from somewhere close to his cheek and saw Jack grinning at him. It was taking so much concentration to stop himself from taking Jack again that Ianto barely registered that he was being dragged by the hand to Jack's office. It wasn't until he was pressed up against the closed door with Jack's mouth on his neck that he realised where he was.

He was vaguely aware of Jack's lips moving closer to his, but most of his attention was on the way Jack's body was pressed hard against him. There was no way he'd be able to hide anything that might happen now. He groaned inwardly, but felt soft lips meet his own again. Ianto couldn't help but fall, stumbling, into the kiss; he hadn't been this close to someone for such a long time. The fact that it was his boss, the one responsible for Lisa's death, had long been forgotten.

Ianto felt hands running down his sides, moving round to trace over his stomach and down to his belt. There was a moment's hesitation in the older man's hands, but Ianto cured it by placing his own hands on the back of Jack's head and neck, running his fingers through the soft brown hair as the kiss deepened.

His breathing quickened a little as Jack pulled his belt open and slowly started to unfasten his trousers. There really was no hiding then. He felt Jack smile around the kiss as his hands moved into his open trousers. The young man shuddered involuntarily and gasped as Jack began his work.

The older man was unrelenting as he manipulated Ianto mercilessly. Ianto's thoughts were reduced to a simmering mess of incoherent half sentences. They ranged from cursing the situation to wishing it would never end. He found that his fingers were gripping tightly to Jack's hair, as if for support and he barely registered that this was the first time he'd been with a man like this. There was something about Jack Harkness that made even the most extraordinary revelations mundane.

Ianto got a chance to regain his breath and take in what was happening a few minutes later. Jack had pulled their lips apart slightly and his hand had stopped moving. Ianto forced himself to calm down, to ease his breathing up and to think about what he was doing. He screwed his eyes up and frowned to himself as he sorted the jumbled mess in his mind.

_-You're in Jack's office, pressed up against his door with him perhaps a little too close to you. You've still got your fingers wound into his hair and his hands are still resting on your waist. You can feel his pulse against your leg and your can feel his breath on your mouth. He's ready, you're ready, but can you do this? Do you want to do this…?_

The resounding answer in Ianto's mind was: _Yes_. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Jack, staring deep in his face, trying to gauge what was going on. On the surface, he could see amusement and intrigue, but going deeper, there was some form of affection and lust. It wasn't ideal, but Ianto decided that it was enough to trust the man.

Jack turned his head to the side slightly, a question in his eyes. Ianto just swallowed hard and nodded, seeing the older man smile and lean in to kiss him again, his tongue starting to explore Ianto's mouth. The sensation made him go a little weak at the knees.

This wasn't helped by the fact that Jack was slowly starting to unbutton his shirt, his fingertips brushing against Ianto's skin. _The one day I decide not to wear a vest, this happens… _The thought had sparked through his mind before he could stop it, and he smiled around Jack's mouth, putting more into the kiss, much to the older man's approval.

After Jack had finished with the last button, he took hold of both sides of the shirt, pulling Ianto closer to him, away from the door. Somehow, Ianto found he had the co-ordination not to trip up as Jack pulled him across the room to the desk, forcing him onto it, his hands pushing down on his shoulders to keep Ianto in place. The young man suddenly realised that this small act meant he had absolutely no control of the situation anymore.

He was already half undressed with Jack standing over him, a couple of inches taller now Ianto was sitting down. It made him shiver a little as Jack kissed him violently again, hands running across his bare chest, moving up to push the shirt from his shoulders. Ianto pulled his arms out of the sleeves and wrapped them around Jack's neck, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

The touch of Jack's fingers on his skin was calming, almost hypnotic, as they trailed slowly from his neck to his stomach, back into his trousers. He felt Jack's hands continue down to his thighs and shifted his weight a little, allowing the older man to pull his trousers over his legs. Ianto couldn't help the apprehension that gripped him as Jack repeated the process with his underwear, letting the boxer shorts dropped around his ankles with his trousers

It was then that Jack pulled away again and looked at the young man with a grin.

"You ready for this?" Ianto swallowed, nodded and took a deep breath as Jack knelt down in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7: Jack's World

And so, after 2 months (for which I'm incredibly sorry!) I took the plunge and wrote the first of two chapters that I've been working up to. I hope this was worth the wait for all of you who're reading... I really am deadly sorry for taking for freaking ever to update!

There'll likely be two or three more chapters to this fic, and they'll all be up before the month is out, that I can assure you! Please enjoy and review, they mean the world to me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, but Russel T. Davies should take some hints from all of us in the fanbase.. more on screen time please? I can pay in milk and cookies...

* * *

_Chapter 7: Jack's World_

Jack pulled back far enough to take in Ianto's expression, passively admiring the young man's body, the contrast between his skin and the dark wood of the table. He couldn't help but grin as he met Ianto's eyes.

"You ready for this?" Jack asked, careful to make sure that Ianto wanted it as much as he did. No matter how completely relentless he was, he would never force someone into sleeping with him. He trusted Ianto to know that and stop him as soon as it got too much for him.

Jack saw the nod and noted how nervous Ianto was. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd never been with a man before. _Better make this one to remember then_, Jack thought, grinning to himself.

He sunk to his knees in anticipation. It had been a long time since he'd so willingly taken the time to pleasure another person like this. He felt a small thrill as he started to tease Ianto with his tongue, gently tracing circles around the tip. It was a wonderful feeling to feel Ianto's pulse against his tongue that he abandoned his torment after a few minutes and swallowed the young man half way, sucking very gently, just enough to raise that heart beat and make the man above him breathe that little bit faster.

He felt the legs beneath his hands start to tense and move his palms up to his hips, holding him still as he swallowed him further, his tongue massaging Ianto mercilessly.

"God… oh, shit…" Ianto was soon becoming breathless and when Jack looked up, he had to suppress a laugh at the sight of him biting down on his lip and screwing up his eyes. It was a wonderful image.

As the pulse inside his mouth began the slight ascent, Jack increased the tempo of his work, pressuring Ianto that little bit more. He felt the man above him shift a little, obviously bracing himself as he felt what was about to happen. As if in encouragement, Jack gave one more, merciless movement of his tongue. Ianto couldn't restrain himself any longer and with a sharp intake of breath, Jack felt him release, swallowing until the young man was finished.

Gently, he released him and got to his feet, watching closely as Ianto recovered, eyes still closed, his brow slightly furrowed as he breathed heavily. Jack felt another twinge inside him at the sight: it was truly stunning to see Ianto so lost in himself, such a fantastic contrast to his usual composed expression.

The stormy blue eyes slowly opened and stared deep into Jack's. Tentatively, Ianto pushed himself up and pulled Jack's face down to his, kissing him hard, something which Jack enjoyed. There was always something sealing in tasting yourself on someone else, something peaceful, for him at least. He was pleased to feel that Ianto seemed to like this just as much as he did.

When he pulled back, he fixed his mischievous smirk back on his face and dropped his voice to a husky whisper.

"Shall we get a little more comfortable for round two?" He enquired, smiling genuinely at the flash of concern in the young man's eyes.

"Round two?" His voice was a little unsure, making his welsh accent roll deliciously across to Jack's ears.

"Oh yes, round two." He took Ianto's hand to reassure him and pulled him slowly across the room to the hatch down to his quarters. Ianto looked at him briefly before climbing down, Jack taking a moment to look around the office. It was then that he noticed the mess of Ianto's clothes, abandoned on the desk and the floor. In a rare minute of neatness, he quickly picked up the clothes and folded them up on his desk before swinging himself down into his quarters.

He smiled at the look on Ianto's face as the young man looked around the small room. He knew it was a source of interest for the rest of the team, and Ianto was the first one to see it. He had to admit that Ianto would be a perfect addition to the décor, he'd fit in perfectly. _Oh look, I made a funny_, he thought, smirking as he moved over to the young man and pulled him down onto the bed.

He quickly caught hold of Ianto's mouth with his own, kissing him luxuriantly again, enjoying the presence of the young man. He felt for Ianto's hands and brought them to his chest, not needing to do any more as Ianto started to unbutton the shirt. Jack helped by slipping off his suspenders before running his hands through Ianto's hair and deepening the kiss.

He felt Ianto's hands push the shirt apart, moving his hands so he could pull the shirt off. He felt Ianto's hands shaking a little and couldn't help but feel a surge of affection for the young man. As he pulled away to remove the t-shirt, he took the chance to push further on.

"Lie down, Ianto." Jack said, his voice soft and low, yet commanding as the young man nodded, shuffling back a little on the soft covers. Jack turned away for a moment to pull his trousers, boxers and socks off before twisting back around to find Ianto sitting huddled, staring off to one side. "Ianto?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at that, Jack feeling another squirm of something other than simple hormone driven lust inside of him.

"You okay?" Jack asked, genuinely concerned. Ianto just raised an eyebrow and gave him a crooked smile as if to say 'If I wasn't, would I really be down here?'. Jack shook his head briefly before looking back up with his predatory grin back on his face. Why was he getting all worried and concerned all of a sudden?

He soon shook off the feeling as he pressed Ianto back, kissing him hard, the need for something more taking him over as his hands began to run slowly across Ianto's chest, down his stomach to where they pressed against each other so obviously. He pulled back gently and reached a hand under his pillow, finding the tube under there quickly. He kept eye contact with Ianto as he began the preparation.

First, he warmed some of the gel on his palms and trailed a finger across Ianto's opening, smiling at his reaction. It was bound to be strange for him, but Jack was determined for it to be 'strange in a good way'. He pressed his finger gently into the young man, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. After a moment or so for Ianto to adjust himself, Jack covered a second finger in the warm gel on his palms and slid it in as well, gently massaging the tension out of the surrounding muscles.

After a few moments, he leaned forwards and kissed the young man steadily, doing his best to balance out the nerves and the reservations. As he ran his tongue over the roof of Ianto's mouth, he felt a heard moan of pleasure and pushed his teasing further, sliding in a third finger, causing Ianto to bite down gently on Jack's lip to stop himself from crying out.

Jack felt a rush of heat to his groin as the sound washed over him, mixing with the smell and taste that was so unique to the Welshman. He was so caught up in the moment, in the heat and the lust, that there was nothing left for him to do but take Ianto completely.


	8. Chapter 8: Ianto's World

I am SO sorry guys, I feel really horrible for that complete lack of updates. I honestly don't know what happened, but if there's any of you out there who're still reading, you can rest assured that I've completely finished writing now. This in the penultimate chapter, and I'll post the final one tomorrow, when I get home from a trip to London.

I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth that wait (once again, I'm incredibly sorry!)

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own them... Wish I did though, along with every other teenage girl in the fandom!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Ianto's World_

Ianto was vaguely aware of Jack kissing him again, his mind mostly shut down from the sheer amount of new experiences the evening had provided. Every time he managed to collect his thoughts together to some degree, Jack would do something else that was completely sinful with his fingers and Ianto would be lost to the rush of emotions and sensations again.

He managed to open his eyes as Jack's lips moved and he saw the man looking at him with something unsure in his eyes, despite the bravado. For the first time that evening, Ianto felt like he had some degree of control, and he managed to grin, letting Jack know it was okay for him to go on.

There was a sudden, almost enjoyable pain as Jack replaced his fingers, but the feeling was nothing like Ianto had felt before. He'd kissed men before, sure, but he'd never got this far with any of them. It felt strangely _right_ for it to be Jack, fifty first century playboy, who showed him how it was done.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Jack moving slowly in him and his eyes closed involuntarily, his head leaning back as he tried to stop himself from moaning, his hips moving with his head telling them to. He had enough sense left to know that Jack probably wanted him to be incoherently praising him but something in his mind was telling him that he wasn't going to be putty in-

Oh, it was so easy to think that when Jack wasn't doing _that_ to him. He must've made some sort noise, a groan or a gasp, as he felt Jack's arms around him, pulling him closer, supporting his weight as they moved half clumsily into a pace that was both wild and gentle at the same time. He could feel Jack's lips on his neck, but he gripped onto the older man's shoulders for support and security, determined to last longer than Jack expected, which, knowing him, would be a minute or so at the most. _Arrogant git…_ Ianto thought with a grin.

WIth a sharp gasp, his thoughts were scattered again as Jack bit down hard on his collar bone, no doubt leaving a mark. Ianto decided to give as good as he got and knotted his fingers into the Captain's hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss that let slip a moan from the other man.

The tactics got dirtier as both men threw themselves into the hot blooded competition. It didn't take long for Ianto to feel the familiar pressure begin to build in his stomach, his breathing accelerating. Jack seemed to sense this and pulled the young man closer, using the friction of their bodies to push him over the edge.

Ianto bit down on his lip and threw his head back as his orgasm took him. He was barely aware of Jack's growl of approval as his body tightened around him or the two or three more thrusts Jack needed to join. He wasn't really aware of anything for a few more minutes, until he opened his eyes again and found Jack's darkened bunker, full of the smell and sounds of post-coital bliss.

What happened next was the last thing he would've expected from Jack.

Having recovered his breath, Ianto winced a little as the other man pulled out of him and wrapped his arms around him, guiding him off the bed to sit, curled up, on the floor, leaning back against the frame with Ianto seated between his legs. Ianto had always taken Jack to be the 'fuck and chuck' type of guy, and he even said as much.

"Well, Mr. Jones," He said, still a little breathless, a placid smile on his lips. "My nights usually aren't as fun and enjoyable as tonight was. Why would I want to spoil a good thing?"

Ianto felt a strange feeling of pride as he leant his head back against Jack's shoulder, enjoying the silence as they sat, breathing heavily and digesting the events that had occurred over the past hour.

_What am I even doing here? He should still be treating me like a leper, but instead he's treating me like… what?_ Ianto frowned slightly as the thought took him. _Whatever it is, I wouldn't have thought he would be… Not that I'm complaining though._

He smiled to himself and opened his eyes again, briefly taking the opportunity to look around them, mentally working out where all his clothes had ended up. He hated to cut the mental moment short, but right now, he needed to know where all his things were if a quick escape was needed.

"Ianto, stop compiling a mental list." Jack murmured, his mouth on Ianto's neck again, sucking gently at the soft skin below his ear. Ianto opened his mouth to ask how he knew, but he felt Jack smile. "You bite the inside of your cheek when you do it."

Ianto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and twisted his body around, pulling Jack into a rather heated and seductive kiss. He was pleased to hear a groan of disapproval from the other man as he pulled away.

"I hate to ruin the moment-" He said gently, but Jack cut him off, gripping onto his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Then don't." Was his simple reply. Ianto looked at him and found the captain's face completely serious, his eyes sincere. It alarmed him a little, but he suppressed the shock and smiled.

"Sir, if I'm going to be sneaking out of the Hub in the middle of the night, I would appreciate having a shower before I get dressed again." Ianto said pointedly. Jack just pulled him back down for another kiss and locked his legs around the young man's waist, to his eternal surprise.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Jack said suggestively. Ianto smiled to himself and let Jack return to kissing his neck and shoulder, too tired to have a full blown argument. It took a long time to make Jack Harkness see sense, but when he wanted something, it was damn near impossible.

_And for some reason_, Ianto thought, _at the moment he seems_ _to want me_.

"Fine, but if I'm not leaving, can we please move? Concrete tends to get a little cold after a while." Jack chuckled and released Ianto, pulling him up and onto the small bed, throwing the blanket, which had fallen to the floor, over them both. Ianto swallowed his surprise again and headed over, half considering quickly going back upstairs and picking his clothes up now to stop them from wrinkling.

The feeling of Jack's body pressed to his back, arms around his waist and his breath warming the back of his neck made him push the thought away, settling for a quick fix in the morning instead. He had absolutely no idea what the rest of the night would provide, but in the dream-like trance he half expected to be waking up from in his own bed, he let himself, for once, stumble blindly through the remaining hours before work.


	9. Chapter 9: Jack's World

Yaaay, finally the last chapter! Thankyou to everyone who's been reading and who's stuck with it through the terrible terrible update times I had. I feel really horrible about it, this should've been finished months ago! I must admit, the thing with the shower gel (no, it's not phallic) was because my brother hs a bottle of it which he doesn't use (thank god) and I just melt at the smell of it.

I really hope you enjoy this final bit!

**Disclaimer**: As always, I sadly don't own them, they belong to RTD and the BBC.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Jack's World_

Something smelled different, unusual. It was a smell he knew, but it wasn't one he'd expected down in his bunker.

As the remaining shackles of sleep fell away, he kept his eyes closed and concentrated on the scent. He couldn't pin point it, but it fired him up, made him remember the night before, the delicious sensations and sounds as Ianto all but fell apart in his arms. It had continued at a much faster pace once they'd moved down to the bunker, and they'd only fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion a couple of hours ago.

With a smirk of triumph, he opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the small room to find the bathroom door slightly ajar, steam curling out of the gap between wood and stone. There was that smell again, enticing and delicious and tantalisingly beyond reach.

He looked down, studying the state of himself and realised, without a doubt, that he needed a shower. With a shark like grin, he pushed himself up out of bed and headed over to the door. _I can kill two birds with one stone_, he thought, planning to discover the source of the scent and get himself clean at the same time.

_Make that three birds_, he realised as he stepped up behind the partially dressed Ianto, now wearing trousers and an under shirt. The young man froze on the spot as Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck with his nose and kissing the soft skin gently. Even he had to admit that there was something incredibly delectable about Ianto Jones, but then there always had been.

It was as he did that that he realised that the scent which had woken him was a little stronger on the young man's skin. Jack brought his head up in surprise to look at Ianto in the mirror.

"You smell amazing." Jack said with a playful smile. Ianto just looked at him with dry amusement.

"And I thought it was only supposed to work on women." Ianto replied in mock disbelief, slipping from Jack's arms and collecting the clothes hanger from the back of the door. "Would you like a cup of coffee, sir?"

"It's like you're reading my mind, Mr. Jones." He guessed that Ianto had rolled his eyes as he shook his head gently, walking from the room to finish getting dressed and allow Jack to have a shower.

After the door was pulled closed, Jack scouted around, now determined to discover what it was that Ianto had been using. He spotted a bottle of shower gel sitting of the side of the sink, obviously left there after it had been used.

He flipped open the lid and sniffed tentatively at the bright green soap, his senses going into overdrive as the smell filled his nose. It had to be one of the best shower gels he'd ever smelt, and he'd been to the end of the universe and back several times. He flicked it closed and had a look on the label. '_Lynx Recover'_, Jack read, musing at whether it had a double meaning in Ianto's case.

With a smile and a shrug, he stepped into the shower and continued his morning rituals as normal; a long, hot shower accompanied by a swift clean up session in front of the mirror and the tossing on of clothes. He emerged in his office twenty minutes later, stuffing his shirt messily into his trousers.

As the smell of fresh coffee drifted through his office door, Jack decided to venture out, running his hands through his hair as he walked into the Hub and across the kitchen area. He took a moment, as he approached, to appreciate the sight of Ianto, as immaculate and professional as ever. The only sign of what had transpired throughout most of the night were the bite marks being partially covered by his shirt collar.

Ianto had grown more comfortable and confident as the night wore on, or so it seemed to Jack. Whether it was because he was getting used to Jack or resigning himself to it, Jack didn't know. Personally, he hoped it was because Ianto, on at least some level, was enjoying himself.

With a jolt, he remembered that his motivation for the night had been entirely selfish, not because he cared for Ianto or wanted to spend time with him, but because he wanted to know something as trivial as the name of a book.

Jack now felt disgusted at the thought. Ianto Jones wasn't some play thing for him to have when he got bored, he was a human being and, from experience, he had very human emotions and feelings. This wasn't some petty game of cat and mouse to help bolster Jack's ego, it was another man's life and he'd overlooked it because he could.

For the first time since the night Lisa was discovered, Jack felt ashamed at himself.

"Penny for them, sir." Ianto said with a smile, holding a mug out for Jack to take. The captain smiled tightly and took the drink, taking a mouthful before putting it down and taking Ianto by the arms, looking at him seriously.

"Why did you stay last night, Ianto?" Jack asked suddenly.

"You asked me to." Ianto replied, looking a little confused.

"Did you stay because I asked you to, or because I forced you to?" Jack tried to clarify his question.

"Sir, you asked me to stay, so I stayed. I've never questioned it before, so I didn't see any reason to start yesterday." Ianto said, shrugging and moving back to the coffee machine, clearing up after himself.

"I have to be completely honest with you," Jack said, watching Ianto carefully, ignoring the feeling of trepidation in his stomach. "Last night started because I wanted to know what book you were reading yesterday, in the Tourist Office."

"Oh?" Jack was shocked at the amusement in the young man's voice, seeing the smile on his lips as he replied. "It was 'Catch 22', but that's not important."

"Then what is?" Jack asked, frowning now.

"Fair enough, you cornered me for a game," Ianto said, turning around and leaning back on the worktop. "But it didn't end like that, did it, sir?"

Jack stood, slightly stunned, and thought about it. He was right. Jack hadn't continued the game past that first time. As they'd sat on the floor of his office, he hadn't taken advantage of Ianto's scattered thoughts to get his answer, he'd continued on as if he'd started with more noble intentions. He soon found Ianto chuckling at what Jack could only assume was him.

"I stayed, sir, because yesterday was the first time in months that you've looked at me like I wasn't just the tea-boy." Ianto said quietly, eyes still fixed on Jack's. Then he laughed again and headed towards the archive, the sound of his amusement echoing around the Hub.


End file.
